bring me back to life
by vergil0021
Summary: dying as a bad guy isnt easy but if you were given a chance to live again and undo what you did would you take it?


Chapter 1: burning in hell

_Flames everywhere, my body feels so numb. Is this hell? Flames burning my body, this has been going on ever since those fights. And some weird looking bastards endlessly torturing me, this is making me wonder, what did I do wrong? Haha who am I kidding I did a lot of them. There were so many of them I couldn't even remember each and every one of them. Guess I do deserve this stinking torture. After all that I did, I had a life better than this before, before I was here, before I was infected. Reminiscing on my past life. I never had any caring parents; I had a sister who always had my back. We had some tough times but we made a better life than before. I wonder what made me turn my back from her. What made me think I'm superior? Heh, I shouldn't remember this it's just making it more painful. I closed my eyes tight enduring all the pain and torture I deserve. _

"_**I should have apologized to her"**__ was all I could think of with all the pain torturing me._

"What in the world did you do to deserve this kind of torture boy?"_ a voice? Impossible I'm the only one in this burning hell. No, I must be hallucinating. From all those pain it's possible that it's definitely messing with my head._

"Hallucination? Hahaha, are you messing with me boy?"

_Huh? it can't be-_

"you better watch your thoughts boy cause I can hear them."

_Who the hell are you?_

"Feisty, but I like that part of you."

_You sound like a gay._

"Ouch, guess you take things seriously eh?"

_Go away._

"What? You're shooing me away already?"

…..

"And here I thought of a good thing to do for you."

_I don't give a damn about it._

"Guess it can't be helped."

…

"Hey, old man help drag this guy to his feet."

_What? This guy has a company?_

"Speak as if you're not older than me."

"The kid doesn't want to get out of the stinking place."

"Well have ever thought of sweet talking?"

"I tried but it was not enough."

_What? You call our short conversation over there sweet talking? It's not even close to it._

"Hey! That was sweet talking kid."

_Talking like a gay is sweet talking?_

"Watch your thoughts kid."

"I figured so"

"What? You're siding with that kid?"

_Will you guys just shut up and leave me alone in this stinking inferno._

"hahaha, you sound like my eldest son, seems to me you're taking this as a punishment for what you did back in the surface?"

_Why do you care?_

"my son, we have come here to relieve you from your pain."

_Relieve me from my pain? I don't even deserve to be relieved from this stinking pain._

"But my son, do you not wish to undo all that you did back there in the surface?"

_I wish I could, but I can't. _

"Why is that?"

_The world thinks of me as a poison. My sister doesn't consider me a brother anymore she thinks her brother's already long dead and gone. And what I did to that man and his only family. I fully regret all that I did back there I killed thousands no millions of innocent people, even turning them into monsters._

" I see, but there still a way for you to undo all these things. You shouldn't let this bother you for when we get you out of here you will start a new life."

"Yeah kiddo, we'll give you a chance to live again back in the surface you'll start a new life new friends, new family and well let's not exclude enemies"

"But you will live up to your old name. You will have to clean the stains that your name has received"

"In other words kiddo, you have to change."

_Change? I need to change?_

"That is the only way to undo everything you have done."

"So are you going to change your mind about staying here?"

…..

"We'll take that as a yes."

"State your name and purpose and you shall be sent back to the surface."

_My name is Alex mercer and I want to change._

"Well said kiddo, guess I have to leave you in my kid's hands."

"And so are my sons, I hope to see you all get along well"

After some chat with them a light engulfed my eyes and me.


End file.
